


Human Habits

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus has picked up the strangest habits from the humans. At least now the Prime can't say Magnus never tried anything new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra Magnus and Rodimus drabble for lucyofthesky on Tumblr!
> 
> Time Period: Post war, months after the launch of the Lost Light.

“Well?” Rodimus seemed a tad out of air, vocal components sounded tired. “What do you think?”

Magnus frowned and cycled air quietly for a moment. Rodimus sat in his lap, the young Prime’s ankles were locked behind the Enforcer. Magnus’ hands rested on small hips, fingers tapping the plating as he pondered his answer.

“It is…” Magnus hesitated upon seeing the hopeful look before him. “Strange, Rodimus. Though I suppose that is not all bad.”

“Strange? What’s strange about it?” Rodimus tilted his helm to one side.

“It is a strictly human custom. I know you appreciate their culture but not everything can be shared.”

“But what I’m trying to say is that this /can/. We have lips pretty much just like they do.”

“Our mouths do not have nearly the same number of sensor nodes as humans’.”

“Humans don’t have sensor nodes, Magnus. They have nerves.” Rodimus shook his helm.

Magnus’ lip pulled up slightly as Rodimus shifted. Ankles were uncrossed and the Prime patted Magnus’ hands before pushing them away. Rodimus turned in Magnus’ lap and leaned forward to shuffle through a few datapads.

Magnus frowned at the spoiler which now faced him. He knew Rodimus was pouting, even if the Captain had promised to do some actual work if Magnus agreed to the little experiment. Rodimus was stiff when he pouted, he actually maintained a proper posture.

Magnus powered down his optics to think, he wasn’t able to do work away with the Captain still seated on his thighs. He did not often doubt himself but his feelings for Rodimus tended to make him question things. Why did Rodimus settle for boring, predictable, lawful Magnus?

The Enforcer onlined his optics slowly.

Rodimus stared at the blue prints in front of him. Why in the world did Brainstorm assume sending plans would help explain anything? Rodimus didn’t have a slagging clue what he was looking at.

The Captain felt Magnus move beneath him. He opened his mouth to speak but his vocal components were silenced as a hand slowly curled over a shoulder to his throat. Flabbergasted Rodimus remained still as the hand moved around until the pointer finger was under his chin. His mouth was slightly agape as his helm was tilted backwards.

Magnus leaned forward—easily able to do so thanks to his much larger frame—and tilted his helm. He pressed his lips to Rodimus’ gently. The kiss was awkward, to say the least, but Magnus continued to trust his strange urge and swept his glossa along Rodimus’ stunned mouth as they pulled apart.

Rodimus cycled air as a soft gasp, optics flickering. He slowly leaned back and felt Magnus do the same. He tucked his helm under the Enforcer’s chin and smiled.


End file.
